Cerita Mahasiswa: Hari Sial
by KucingPerak
Summary: Oneshot. Kisah kesialan Kyuubi sebagai mahasiswa Psikologi. Friendship. Pair ItaKure dengan Hint ItaKyuu. Plus Fujoshi-Sakura, Sasori, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara,


KP: Hey, yo! Pakabar semuaaaa~.

Maaf mengecewakan kalian karna aku masih hidup, heheh~

Fic ini kutulis karna banyak yang minta aku nerusin HaH yang saat ini aku lagi nggak mood itu. N setelah baca review yang bilang kalo mereka nungguin HaH itu lebih karna ItaKyuu-nya… jadi kubikin aja yang baru.

Tapi fic panjang ini lebih bersifat friendship, ketimbang shounai. N rada terkait ama fic Cerita Mahasiswa. Tokoh-tokoh n sifat-sifatnya pun sama. Tapi lagi, fic ini kupisah aja dari yang itu karna tokoh utamanya beda.

Selesai kutulis dalam dua or tiga hari.

**Warning** (nge-paste dari warning ficku yang laen):

**- Gak EYD. So bagi pecinta EYD harap jangan baca nih fic ini sebelum dahi kalian jadi keriput.**

**- Mengandung Shounen Ai. So buat yang anti shounai n yaoi, mundur aja sana sebelum muntah.**

**- Banyak yang Out of Character alias OOC. So, buat pecinta sifat-sikap alami Naruto-original, pergi aja dari nih fic sebelum marah-marah.**

**- Mengandung Fujoshi akut.  
><strong>

****- Mengandung bahasa n kalimat kasar. Buat yang gak tahan ama hal itu... monggo pulang ajaa...**  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>'BRAK!'<p>

Sebuah kaki nendang pintu depan sampe kebuka. Seorang pemuda yang keliatannya lagi kesal berdiri di ambangnya. Dua tangannya lagi megang tas. Yang kanan megang ujung ransel, yang kiri megang tas karton berisi beberapa map n kertas-kertas berukuran panjang. Rambut pirang kemerahannya yang jabrik keliatan makin acak-acakan karna doi tadi ngebut naik motor nggak pake helm. Kedua ujung celana panjang coklat longgarnya digulung sampe bawah lutut. Kaos tanpa lengan Bulls hitam merah ala Michael Jordan yang doi pake keliatan kena noda putih di bagian bahunya. Entah noda apa itu.

"Yo, Kyuubi. Welcome back." Sambut Itachi yang kini lagi main Street Fighter IV di laptop bareng Sakura, mahasiswi juniornya di fakultas Psikologi. Cewek berambut pink itu emang sering main ke sini. Biasanya sih buat nanya-nanya seniornya, si Itachi n Kyuubi, soal pelajaran or tugas matkul yang dia nggak ngerti. Tapi sering juga dia ke sini buat sekedar mampir alias main-main doang. Di kursi kayu single dekat kursi panjang di mana Itachi n Sakura duduk, ada seorang cowok lain lagi yang juga menemani mereka berdua sambil baca komik Detektif Conan. Dia adalah Sasori, sobat kentalnya Sakura. Dia seangkatan plus sejurusan ama cewek itu n sering keliatan bareng terus.

Rumah tempat mereka kumpul ini adalah rumah kontrakan dengan lima kamar di mana Itachi, Kyuubi, Naruto, n Sasuke tinggal. Naruto itu adiknya Kyuubi, sedangkan Sasuke adiknya Itachi. Keduanya merupakan mahasiswa baru di jurusan Matematika.

Sementara Sakura tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah yang letaknya ada di blok perumahan sebelah. Sedangkan Sasori tinggal di kost-kostan cowok yang letaknya tepat di seberang rumah kontrakan ini. Mereka semua adalah para mahasiswa dari beberapa kota asing yang tinggal jauh dari orang tua.

"Hey, noda putih kecoklatan apa tuh di bahu loe?" tanya Sasori, memicingkan mata ke arah Kyuubi yang agak menunduk buat ngelepas sepatu sendalnya. "Ini?" Doi kembali berdiri tegak. "Tai burung." Jawabnya, masuk.

"Huahahaha! Koq bisa!" Si Sakura malah ngetawain. Kyuubi cepet-cepet naroh barang-barang bawaannya di kursi kosong n ngelepas kaos yang kena kotoran tadi. Terus ngelempar itu ke cewek tsb secara melambung setelah digulung lebih dulu.

Sakura refleks nangkap tuh kaos. "Eww~. Jijay~." Dia ngangkat kaos tadi pake ujung-ujung jari telunjuk n jempolnya, jijik. Untung aja dia nggak sampe kena bagian kotoran burung di situ. "Mana bau keringat, lagi." Itachi nekan tombol pause di controller gamenya, sebelum beranjak pindah menghampiri tas karton yang tadi dibawa Kyuubi.

"Cuciin dong." Suruh cowok yang sekarang topless itu, ngeloyor ke halaman belakang buat ngambil handuk yang dijemur. "Ogah! Enak aja nyuruh gue. Cuci sendiri!" seru Sakura senyaring mungkin supaya tuh cowok denger. Dia ngelempar gumpalan kaos tadi ke dekat kaki kursi di mana ransel Kyuubi berada.

Nggak lama kemudian Kyuubi kembali ke dalam dengan handuk merah di leher, mo ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi letaknya ada di dekat ruang tamu tempat Itachi cs berada.

"Elo lama juga tadi di luar. Padahal berangkatnya dari pagi. Subjek loe orangnya rada susah, ya? Apa lokasinya sejauh itu?" tanya Itachi, seraya ngeliat-liat file-file yang ada di tas karton punya sang Uzumaki sulung.

"Tempatnya sih emang jauh... " Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ngehela nafas panjang. "Hari ini gue sial banget, Tach." Keluhnya, jalan menghampiri sang Uchiha. Kedua lengannya dilipat n diletakkan di atas punggung kursi tempat Itachi duduk. Dagunya bersandar di atas lipatan lengan tadi. Mukanya keliatan lesu. "Sial kenapa?" tanya Itachi, care. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, ke arah sobat terdekatnya tsb. Jarak antara muka Itachi n pipi Kyuubi keliatan dekat. Seenggaknya memang terlihat begitu lah di mata seorang Fujoshi, Haruno Sakura.

"Gini…" baru aja Kyuubi mau ngomong, tapi si cewek pink yang ada di sana langsung tereak. "Hiiiint!" yang dibarengi ama suara jepretan dari kamera hapenya. "Hint yaoi! Hint yaoiiii!" soraknya, gila. Sakura emang seorang Fujoshi akut yang imajinasi yaoinya bakal langsung konslet kalo ngeliat sesama cowok keliatan dekat, berduaan, or hal-hal lain semacam itu. Scene-scene yang sebenernya bukan yaoi sekali pun bisa dia bilang yaoi dengan mata Fujo-ijonya itu.

"Ah, berisik loe, Fujo! Gue lagi mau curhat, nih! Shut the fuck up!" bentak Kyuubi, kesal. Padahal biasanya dia nyantai aja kalo cewek itu udah kumat Fujoshinya. Tapi berhubung saat ini dia lagi bad-mood, jadi marah-marah deh.

Sakura cuek sambil cengar-cengir dapat foto baru. "Yes-yes-yes-yes… gue jadi dapet ide buat fanfic gue chapter selanjutnya, nih~. Kheheheh…". bisiknya, terkekeh. Sasori yang ngedenger itu cuma sweatdrop.

"Lu kan tau kalo subjek gue buat tugas test Grafis ini seorang waria…" tanya Kyuubi, datar. Itachi ngangguk satu kali.

"Dia tuh bukan waria biasa."

"Yeah?"

"Tapi waria yang kerja di prostitusi."

"Trus?"

"Pas gue datang tadi siang buat ngetes dia, eh dianya tiba-tiba bilang kalo ada job, n minta gue nunggu dulu di ruang tunggu tempat 'kerja'nya. Katanya si cuman sebentar."

"…'N then?"

Cowok bermata merah tadi mencengkram kaos biru lengan pendek bergambar gagak hitam yang dipake ama Uchiha. "Ternyata sama sekali nggak sebentar!" tereaknya, di muka Itachi. "Gue nunggu sampe tiga jam! Tiga Jam! TIGA JAM!" Dia ngeguncang-guncangin kaos itu kesal. "Gue sampe dikira orang-orang yang ada di sana kalo gue juga mo 'jajan' di situ! Mereka pikir gue nih pelanggan, apa? Please, deh! Pas gue njawab kalo gue cuman mahasiswa Psikologi yang lagi mo ngelakuin test buat salah satu orang yang ada di sana… mereka nggak percaya n malah 'megang-megang' gue! Brengsek!"

"Bisa gue tebak habis itu elo langsung ngamuk n ngehajar mereka semua?" tebak Itachi, yakin. Doi nahanin kedua pergelangan tangan tuh cowok supaya berenti ngeguncangin dia.

"Bener banget!" seru Kyuubi, makin menggebu-gebu. "Trus gue malah dituntut ganti rugi karna udah ngerusak modal jual mereka! Katanya mereka bakal manggilin bodyguard yang tampangnya udah kayaq algojo itu kalo guenya nggak mau bayar." Dia nggak bego. Dia nggak mau berantem ama orang yang kemungkinan menangnya cuma kecil buat dirinya. "Sampe-sampe 'Mami' (Boss) mereka juga ikutan nyamperin n ngancem gue! Kampret bener. Terpaksa gue bayar!"

"Emangnya loe sampe bayar berapa?" kali ini si Sasori yang nanya, dengan komik yang masih di tangan.

"Karna yang gue hajar 3 orang primadona mereka, gue jadi dituntut masing-masing bayar dua ratus ribu! Jadi totalnya enam ratus ribu! Gue sempet protes, sih. Tapi mereka bilang masing-masing dua ratus ribu tuh udah termasuk murah."

Sasori n Itachi menatap kasian ke dia. Enam ratus ribu buat seorang mahasiswa tuh termasuk jumlah yang luar biasa banyak.

"Sekarang duit gue di ATM sisa empat ratus ribu, Tach." Kyuubi kembalii beralih ke Itachi. "Padahal sekarang baru tanggal 11. Bulan depan masih lama. Gue bokeeeeek…" ucapnya dengan suara kayaq orang sekarat, lebay. "Nggak cuma sampe di situ. Pas subjek gue udah dateng n gue wawancara dikit, trus buat grafis BAUM… dia salah gambar! Musti diulang, deh."

"Mungkin dia kurang jelas ama instruksi loe…"

"Gue udah ngasih instruksi dengan sejelas-sejelasnya!" Sebelum Itachi sempet ngomong lagi, doi langsung lanjut. "Habis tuh pas udah selesai, gue keluar. N pas di tempat parkiran, kunci motor gue ilang!" katanya, ngejambak rambut. "Gue ke sana kemari nyariin. Sampe bolak balik ke tempat subjek gue tadi. Trus nyari-nyari di jalan yang gue telusuri kalo-kalo aja tuh kunci jatoh. Gue juga nanya-nanya ama orang-orang yang lewat sana. Tetep nggak nemu. Kurang lebih dua jam gue gitu-gitu mulu."

"Trus ketemunya di mana?" Karena tadi dia simpet denger suara motor Kyuubi masuk garasi, Itachi yakin kalo kunci motor itu akhirnya ketemu.

"… Di tukang parkir…" jawab Uzumaki tadi, melengos. "… katanya kunci itu nyantol di motor. Gue lupa nyabut. Mangkanya paman tukang parkir itu yang ngunci, nyabut, n nyimpan. Tapi, karna dia nggak sempet liat pemiliknya, alias gue, so dia nggak segera nyerahin tuh kunci. Gue musti nunjukin STNK dulu sebelum paman itu ngembaliin kunci gue."

"Loe ceroboh juga, ya?" Itachi tertawa kecil. Ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang kemerahan itu, dua detik. Kyuubi melotot ke dia. Lalu kembali ngomong.

"Lalu… pas sekitar sepuluh menit gue naikin tuh motor, tiba-tiba ban belakangnya pecah! Hampir aja gue jatoh." Dia berdecak, kesal. "Gue musti nyeret tuh motor sekitar setengah jam sebelum gue nemu tukang tambal ban di pinggir jalan." Motornya Kyuubi tipe Ninja ZX-6R Black. So agak berat emang kalo cuma diseret tanpa dinaikkin.

"Wow, kesialan beruntun…"

"Diam loe, Sori-sori." Tuding cowok sial tadi ke Sasori yang barusan komentar, cepat. "Pas gue mau ngenet sambil nungguin ban motor gue ditambal… eeh, pulsa gue abis. Mungkin itu karna sebelumnya gue juga ngenet lama pas nungguin subjek yang tiga jam tadi… " Dengusnya. "N pas gue mau ngegame… malah baterainya yang abis. Sialan."

"…"

"Waktu bannya udah selesai ditambal, n pas guenya mau bayar, gue lupa dompet gue lagi kosong! Gara-gara waria-perampok itu! Akhirnya gue musti jalan dulu ke ATM buat ngambil duit. N gue bolak balik dari situ ke sana nyaris satu jam!"

"O-ow…" kali ini Sakura yang bersuara.

"Akhirnya gue balik lagi n ngebayar si tukang tambal pake 50ribuan. Tapi katanya kembaliannya nggak ada. Dia baru buka, nggak ada duit, n macam-macam lah alasannya. Sebelum dia mo nyuruh gue nukerin tuh duit ke warung dekat sana, langsung gue death-glare tuh orang. N gue teriakin di telinganya kalo gue capek n duit di ATM tuh gak ada yang keluarannya cuma 10ribu. Ujung-ujungnya dia pergi juga deh ninggalin tempat usaha tambal bannya bentar buat nukerin tuh duit. Heh." Kyuubi tersenyum sinis.

_Kasian…_ batin SakuSasoIta, entah lebih kasian ama yang mana.

"Ah? Kalo gitu sisa duit gue di ATM nggak cuma 400ribu, tapi 350ribu...?" Cowok bermata merah itu ngehelas nafas, suram. "Apa cukup buat beli makan, pulsa, n bensin sampe tanggal 30…?"

"Bulan ini bulan Mei. So tanggalnya sampe tanggal 31." Ralat Sasori, ngingetin. Sakura n Itachi ketawa-ketawa ditahan ngeliat tampang what-the-hell nya Kyuubi.

"Bahkan bulan pun benci ama gue…" Cowok itu tertunduk, depresi.

Sweatdrop.

"Nggak usah sedih. Ntar gue pinjamin duit, deh." Hibur Itachi, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Wajah Kyuubi kembali terangkat. "Tach~… loe emang sobat terbaik gue seduniaaaa…" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil meluk leher tuh cowok, erat. "Tapi gue maunya dikasih, bukannya cuma dipinjamin." Tambahnya setelah lepas, bikin dahi Uchiha sulung tsb berkedut. "Oey, itu namanya dikasih hati minta jantung, tau nggak?"

'DUG!'

Tiba-tiba aja dahi dua mahasiswa psikologi tadi kejedug, lumayan keras.

"What the fuck are you doing, fucking Fujo!" Bentak Kyuubi seraya ngejitak Sakura yang baru aja ngedorong masing-masing kepala dia n Itachi sampe kepentuk. Entah sejak kapan tuh cewek udah ada di belakangnya.

"Duuh~, habisnya… " Sakura ngelus jidatnya yang nyeri. "Muka loe berdua tadi deket banget, gue jadi gemes pengen bikin loe berdua ciuman. Tapi, kenapa yang nempel malah dahi, bukan bibir!" jawaban itu bikin Kyuubi mau ngejitak dia lagi, tapi orangnya keburu lari n berlindung di balik kursi di mana Sasori duduk. "Itu salah loe juga yang ngasih hint-hint yaoi ke gue! Gue jadi nggak tahan kalo cuma diam aja!" seru cewek pink tsb, nunjuk-nunjuk. "Salah loe! Salah loe! Salah looooe!"

"Apanya yang hint yaoi! Ngomong dekat n meluk temen itu kan hal yang wajar! Dasar Fujoshinting!" balas sang Uzumaki sulung, mo nyekik Sakura. Tapi sebelum doi sempet ke sana, Itachi keburu menarik salah satu bagian penyangga ikat pinggang di belakang celana panjang cowok tsb, sampe Kyuubi jadi mundur n nggak sengaja terhempas duduk di paha kanannya. "Udah cukup. Jangan kasar-kasar ama cewek…" ucap Itachi dengan muka yang serius. Kyuubi menatap bola mata hitam yang tajam itu, nelen ludah. Sobatnya itu emang bisa dibilang punya sifat seorang women-protector. Dia udah buka mulut, mo ngomong. Tapi hal itu langsung kepotong oleh suara jeritan bahagia plus beberapa suara jepretan kamera.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa! Hint! Hint! Hiiiiiint!" Sakura berseru-seru kesenangan karna berhasil mengabadikan adegan barusan. Cewek itu sampe loncat-loncat kayaq anak kecil. "Sakura… tolong kefujosian loe itu dikondisikan dikit…" tegur Sasori, matanya masih mengarah ke komik kayaq nggak niat negur aja. Dia emang udah biasa ngeliat reaksi heboh sobat ceweknya itu.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal n ngegeser badannya dari pangkuan paha kanan Itachi, supaya duduk di kursi. "Gara-gara elo, sih…" gerutunya, sebal. Itachi tersenyum. "Imajinasi unik Sakura emang sensitif banget. Bahkan stimulus sekecil itu aja udah langsung bisa bikin efek yang seluar biasa itu ke dia. Liat aja reaksinya." Sakura terlihat bersinar-sinar bahagia ngeliat foto baru yang ada di hapenya tadi. "Cewek emang terlihat cantik kalo lagi senyum, ketawa, n bahagia, yaaaa…?"

"Imajinasi unik, kata loe? Buat gue sih itu imajinasi gila." Dengus Kyuubi, menopangkan kakinya ala angka 4. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada. "Lagian, stop deh kebiasaan loe yang suka ngomong ala penyayang cewek gitu. Gue ngerti sih kalo elo emang sayang ama mereka secara umum. Tapi, ntar kalo si Kurenai sampe denger, dia bisa cemburu."

"Hai, barusan ada yang nyebut nama gue, ya?" suara barusan itu bikin kepala semua yang ada di ruang tadi mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka. "Kurenai-senpai?" Sakura yang paling dekat ama pintu langsung jalan menyambutnya. Dia salaman n cipika-cipiki bentar sebelum ngajak tuh cewek gabung. Kurenai adalah senior mereka di psikologi. Bahkan lebih senior dari Itachi n Kyuubi. Tuh cewek adalah seorang asisten dosen di matkul Konseling n Psikoterapi. N satu lagi, meski usianya lebih tua… dia adalah pacarnya Itachi.

"Hey, elo barusan cium-ciuman gitu. Itu juga hint yuuri, kan!" tuding Kyuubi, ngebales. "Ye! Kalo sesama cewek cium pipi kanan kiri itu mah wajar~." Sahut Sakura, ngejulurin lidah. "Tapi kalo sesama cowok yang kayaq gitu… berarti mereka yaoian. Alias gay." Katanya, acuh. "Lagian meski gue pecinta yaoi, gue anti yuuri. So, sorry aja ya?"

"Itu nggak adil!"

"Yang namanya cinta kan emang nggak adil~…"

"Omongan loe nggak nyambung!"

"Udah, udah… jangan perang mulu." Itachi ngenyabarin temennya itu. "Apa gue ngeganggu acara kalian?" tanya Kurenai, seraya menunduk n mencium pipi kiri Itachi yang masih duduk. "Sama sekali nggak…" jawab Uchiha itu, bales mencium pipi kanan sang pacar. Kyuubi melengos. "Hey, Kure." Panggilnya, gitu cewek yang juga bermata merah tsb duduk di kursi lain sebelah kirinya Itachi. Kurenai angkat alis seolah nanya ada apa.

"Udah setahun loe pacaran ama dia. Loe pasti udah tau kan kalo dia tuh penyuka semua cewek? Gue yakin dia juga pasti pernah muji-muji cewek lain di hadapan loe."

"Emang benar. So?" jawab cewek itu, kalem. Sikapnya dewasa banget. Penampilannya juga. Cewek ini selalu tampil feminine n pake rok. Kayaq sekarang ini nih. Dia pake kaos putih turtleneck lengan panjang dengan sedikit warna merah di beberapa motif mawar kecil dekat leher. Plus rok merah polos yang ringan lima belas senti di bawah lutut. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang n ikal meski nggak dihiasi apa pun itu tetep keliatan bagus n rapi.

"S-So?" Kyuubi terperangah. "Emangnya loe nggak cemburu?"

Kurenai berkedip dua kali menatap sobat pacarnya itu, kayaq orang nggak ngerti. Sedangkan Itachi cuma senyam-senyum sambil bertopang pipi di telapak tangan kiri yang sikunya ada di lengan kursi.

"Kalo elo bener cinta ama dia, mustinya elo cemburu, kan?" Uzumaki tadi ikutan nggak paham.

"Untuk apa cemburu? Gue tau di dunia ini yang paling Itachi cintai tuh gue. So, walau dia muji cewek lain juga… or bahkan keliatan deket ama orang lain juga… meski pernah keliatan nyaris ciuman ama cowok juga…" Kurenai emang sempet dikasih liat foto hint yaoi ItaKyuu ama Sakura. "… gue tetep percaya ama dia. Karna nggak ada orang lain yang dia cintai selain gue." Jawabnya, lancar.

Kyuubi cengo.

"Kalo soal lain itu pasti ada alasannya. Gue ngerti ama sifatnya yang sayang ama semua cewek, gue juga paham ama sifatnya yang suka becanda… termasuk soal foto itu. Gue suka dia apa adanya. Jadi apanya yang musti dicemburui? Di dunia ini yang paling dia cintai tuh gue, n yang paling gue cintai juga dia. Nggak mungkin dia or gue selingkuh."

"Uwoooh…"

'Plok! Plok! Plok!'

SakuSaso jadi bertepuk tangan ngedengernya, otomatis. _Wow, rasa percaya diri yang bener-bener hebat! Saluuuut! Kereeeen!_

Itachi tertawa kecil penuh kemenangan. "Elo cemburu, ya?" liriknya ke cowok di sebelah kanan. "Huh!" Kyuubi buang muka. "Kure…" dia kembali berpaling ke Kurenai. "Kalo loe putus ama orang ini…" dia nunjuk Itachi pake jempol. "… jadian ama gue aja, oke?"

Kurenai tersenyum. "Maaf, gue nggak berminat ama cowok yang tingginya sama ama gue."

"Haaaaa?" Kyuubi berdiri. "Hey! Gue 170! Lebih tinggi satu senti dari loe!"

"Cuma satu senti itu nyaris nggak ada bedanya. Nggak keliatan." Sambung cewek tadi, tenang. "Ellooo…" Cowok berambut pirang kemerahan tadi gantian beralih ke Itachi, kali ini nyekik lehernya. Walau nggak keras. "Dasar Lucky-Bastaaaard…"

Itachi masih ketawa. "Cewek gue emang luar biasaaa…"

"Hhh…" Kyuubi kembali ngehempasin diri duduk di kursi kayu sebelah Itachi. "… naaa, kalo gue pikir-pikir… jadi cewek itu enak, ya? Pandangan orang tuh positif mulu ke mereka…" katanya, nyander punggung kursi sambil mendongak.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Sakura, yang kali ini duduk di kursi panjang sebelah Kurenai.

Cowok tadi lalu ngubah posisi duduknya jadi rada condong ke depan. "Contohnya kayaq cipika-cipiki tadi. Kalo cewek yang gituan, dibilang wajar. Tapi, kalo cowok… bakal disangka gay."

Dua cewek itu ketawa bareng. "Ah kalo cuma itu aja, sih…"

"Bukan cuma itu!" sergah Kyuubi, cepat. "Kalo ada cewek yang cakep, baik hati, udah dewasa, tapi masih lajang… orang-orang bakal berpikiran: 'pasti dia lagi nunggu calon suami yang tepat'. Tapi… kalo cowok yang cakep, baik hati, udah dewasa, tapi masih lajang aja… orang-orang bakal lebih berpikiran: 'Kalo nggak impoten, pasti gay deh.'. Ya kan?"

Kurenai n Sakura ketawa lagi. Sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan raut muka yang susah dibaca. Sedangkan Sasori juga ikutan menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tertarik, komiknya jadi terlupakan untuk sementara.

"Lalu… Kalau sampe ada cewek yang jadi lesbi, tanggapan orang: 'Pasti gara-gara dia sering disakitin ama cowok'. Nah, kalo cowok yang jadi gay, tanggapan orang: 'Pasti gara-gara nggak ada cewek yang mau'." Kyuubi kembali lanjut. "Kalo cewek liat bokep, orang bilang: 'Namanya juga penasaran.' Tapi, kalo cowok yang liat bokep: 'Semua cowok emang gitu! Pada mesum semua!'."

Sakura cengar-cengir ngedenger penjabaran seorang cowok soal 'kelebihan' cewek tsb. Sementara Kurenai nutup mulut, senyum.

"Trus kalo misalnya cewek mandinya satu jam: 'Kalo nggak gitu, namanya bukan cewek'. Tapi, kalo cowok yang mandi satu jam: 'Mencurigakan. Pasti di dalam dia lagi mainin *sensor*nya'." Ucap cowok yang masih topless itu, cemberut. "Trus kalo kamar cewek acak-acakan: 'Maklumlah lagi banyak tugas kuliah'. Tapi, kalo kamar cowok yang acak-acakan, responnya: 'Di mana-mana cowok tuh jorok'. Selain itu, kalo cewek pake baju cowok: 'tomboy, keren'. Tapi kalo cowok yang pake baju cewek: 'Amit-amit, banci'."

"Ooh…" Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Masih ada lagi." Sambung Kyuubi. "Kalo cewek telat masuk kelas, dosen di kampus lebih sering maklum karna katanya: 'Ya wajarlah namanya juga cewek, kalo naik kendaraan musti pelan-pelan'. Tapi kalo cowok yang telat: 'Pasti malam tadi begadang sambil taruhan bola, kan?'."

"Hmm…"

"N kalo cewek sampe kecelakaan naik motor, orang bilang: 'Lain kali kalo naik motor musti hati-hati ya, Neng?'. Tapi kalo cowok yang kecelakaan naik motor: 'Makanya, Mas… kalo naik motor jangan kebut-kebutan n matanya jangan ngelirik cewek cantik mulu'."

"Ahahaha!" Cewek pink di sana kembali ketawa. "Lebay deh, loe. Nggak semua orang berpikiran kayaq gitu kale." Tawanya, ngibas-ngibasin tangan. "Tapi kebanyakan ya kayaq gitu." Kyuubi kembali bersandar di kursi. "Well… gue sih nggak termasuk. Soalnya gue nemu contoh nyata cewek mesum di sini." Katanya, ngelirik ke Sakura. Yang dilirik cengar-cengir aja, nggak ngelak.

Soalnya tuh cowok udah tau kalo cewek pink tsb suka ngoleksi doujin n manga yaoi mulai dari rate PG sampe rate 18+ n Adult Only! Malah Sakura sendiri yang ngasih liat itu ke dia dari laptopnya. Yang dikasih liat malah langsung ke halaman di mana ada adegan hard-lemonnya! Gila nggak, tuh? Tapi, Kyuubi masih belum tau kalo cewek ini juga jadi salah seorang author fanfiction yang diam-diam suka ngejadiin dia n Itachi sebagai inspirasi fic yaoinya.

"Hey, hey. Cowok juga punya kelebihan, koq. Nggak usah sewot gitu…"

"Emang apa?"

Sakura ber-hmm sebentar, natap langit-langit ruangan. Telunjuk kanannya nempel dagu. "Ah? Cowok itu umumnya…" Dia kembali menatap cowok-cowok di sana. "Lebih kuat n barbar dibanding cewek. Trus mereka juga lebih cuek ama kebersihan n kerapian. Biaya hidup cowok lebih murah karna keperluannya lebih sedikit ketimbang cewek. Mereka lebih praktis. Trus juga cenderung nggak gampang stress karna nggak gitu suka ambil pusing ama masalah kecil. Mereka juga lebih nggak berperasaan kalo dibandingin cewek…"

"Itu sama sekali bukan kalimat yang bisa ngehibur kami!" protes KyuuSaso, somehow mereka jadi barengan ngomongnya.

"Oey, Tach." Kyuubi berpaling ke Itachi. "Elo koq diam aja dari tadi? Nggak ada tanggapan?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Uchiha itu angkat bahu. "Gue udah tau sih. Makanya gue suka mereka."

Sementara Uzumaki tadi ngamuk-ngamuk karna Itachi, Sakura nanyain Kurenai di sampingnya. "Tumben Senpai yang ke sini. Ada apa?" Biasanya sih Itachi yang nyamperin tuh cewek ke kost-annya. "Ah, enggak. Kebetulan sore ini gue nggak ada kesibukan. So rencananya mo ngajakin Itachi jalan…" Maksudnya mo ngajakin kencan. Seorang asdos tuh tugasnya lebih banyak ketimbang mahasiswa biasa. So, ItaKure emang jarang bisa bener-bener pacaran. "Tadi sebenernya udah gue sms. Tapi belum dibales-bales. Jadi gue datang aja ke sini."

"Oh? Sorry. Hape gue lagi di-cas di kamar." Sahut Itachi yang kebetulan denger ucapan pacarnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya jadi rada berantakan karna habis 'gulat' ama Kyuubi di kursi barusan. "Kalo gitu gue mau mandi dulu." Katanya, berdiri.

"Ehh! Gue dulu!" Kyuubi buru-buru ikutan berdiri. Dia dari tadi emang mau mandi tapi nggak jadi-jadi karna keasyikan ngobrol. "Ngalah dikit dong. Mereka kan mau pacaran?" ucap Sasori yang ngebungkuk buat ngambil komiknya. Entah sejak kapan tuh komik jatoh dari tangan.

"Nggak! Gue tadi habis kena tai burung dari langit pas habis dari nambal ban." Meski dia kenanya di bagian bahu baju, tetep aja kena dikit ke kulitnya. Soalnya kaos basket yang doi pake tuh tanpa lengan, sih.

"Kalo gitu kalian mandi berdua aja sekalian~!" usul Sakura, ngatupin kedua tangan. Matanya kedap-kedip seolah ngeluarin berbagai ukuran bentuk hati. Kayaq gambar ribuan hati merah di kemeja santainya yang lagi dia pake saat ini.

Kyuubi muterin kedua bola matanya ngeliat reaksi cewek tsb yang lagi-lagi kumat Fujonya. _Eh, emang kapan sih dia nggak kumat?. _

"Well… ide bagus." Itachi manggut-manggut, ngelus dagu. "Jadi hemat waktu, kan?" katanya, ngedipin sebelah mata ke cowok tsb. Sakura langsung ber-kyaaaa! Heboh. Itachi emang suka ngasih hint-hint kayaq gitu buat dia. Soalnya doi suka ngeliat reaksi heboh fujoshi-nya cewek itu, sih. Lucu aja diliatnya.

Kyuubi naikin bibir atasnya ngedenger jawaban tadi, nggak mau. "No way." Tolaknya, malingkan badan sambil megang kedua ujung handuknya yang masih ngegantung di belakang leher. Trus dia jalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aw c'mon, Kyub." Mohon Itachi, masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ogah. Soalnya ntar gue mau sekalian mainin *sensor* gue di dalam." Bohong Kyuubi tanpa berbalik, terus jalan. "Kalo gitu ayo mainin bareng. Gue mau koq ngebantuin elo~" sahut sang Uchiha, nyantai.

"Kyaaaaaa! Yaoi-hint Maximuuuuuum!" Muka Sakura memerah sampe nyaris nosebleed atas fantasy yang terbayang di kepalanya sendiri, gara-gara kalimat-kalimat ItaKyuu barusan. Badannya jadi lemes n dia pun meluk-meluk lengan kursi saking gemasnya, sambil trus menjerit-jerit kesenangan.

Itachi tertawa kecil ngeliatnya. Kurenai juga ikutan senyum sambil geleng-geleng, udah biasa. Sementara itu si Sasori ngehela nafas. _Hebat mereka bisa becanda mesum kayaq gitu dengan bebasnya di hadapan cewek._ Sasori termasuk tipe cowok yang nggak suka ngomong mesum, sih. Di depan sesama cowok aja dia nggak suka, apalagi kalo di depan cewek.

'GUBRAK!'

Tiba-tiba mereka semua bergidik kaget gitu dengar suara barusan. Itu suara Kyuubi yang kepleset di kamar mandi. Empat orang di ruang tamu tadi pun bergegas ke sana.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Loe nggak papa?" Tanya Sakura, sementara Itachi ngebantuin tuh cowok buat bangkit duduk n meriksa bagian belakang kepalanya kalo-kalo berdarah. "Gue nggak mau denger pertanyaan tolol macam itu…" sahut Kyuubi, meringis megang kepalanya. Untung cuma benjol. Ngedenger jawaban ketus tadi, mereka semua pada ngehela nafas lega.

"Dasar Naruto sialan~. Padahal udah berkali-kali gue bilang kalo habis mandi tuh lantainya disiram yang bener!" marahnya, bangkit berdiri. Lantai kamar mandi mereka emang gampang ditempel sabun.

Kyuubi ngedorong Itachi n temen-temennya yang lain di ambang pintu buat keluar, sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk n ngebanting pintu tsb, kesal.

"Hahaha! Kayaqnya hari ini emang beneran hari sialnya dia. Kasian…" tawa Sakura, megang pipi. "Kasian tapi ngetawain sama aja bo'ong." Komentar Sasori, kembali jalan n duduk di ruang depan. Yang lainnya juga pada ikutan ngumpul lagi di situ.

"Koq dia bisa tau kalo yang terakhir kali mandi tuh Naruto-kun?" tanya Kurenai yang jalan di samping Itachi. "Karna yang mandinya paling suka make sabun sampe berbusa-busa banyak di sini cuma Naruto-kun. Tuh anak dari kecil sampe sekarang pun masih suka main bola-bola sabun sambil mandi. Well, seenggaknya begitulah apa yang dibilang Kyuubi. Gue sih nggak tau, soalnya gue nggak pernah ngeliat Naruto-kun mandi." Dia angkat bahu. "Selain itu yang mandi tadi pagi cuma Kyuubi, Sasuke, n Naruto-kun. Kalo Sasuke sih… nggak usah ditanya. Adek gue itu mandinya kayaq bebek. Asal basah doang."

"Lho? Emangnya elo nggak mandi tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura, nge-exit game di laptop meja tamu yang sempet Stand-by habis dimainin ama dia n Itachi tadi. Trus nge-shut down, matiin. Tadi dia emang bawa laptop ke sini karna mo minta bantuan soal tugas kuliah kelompok (sekelompok ama Sasori) ke sang senior. Pas selesai, dia ngajakin cowok itu nge-game deh. Kalo Sasori lebih milih ngomik. Tadi pagi pinjem punya Sasuke yang kebetulan habis nyewa banyak komik di tempat penyewaan.

"Mandi? Gue?" Itachi ngibasin tangannya, ngegeleng. "Buat gue hari libur tuh sama aja dengan hari boleh nggak mandi seharian." Uchiha sulung ini emang males mandi. Kalo Kurenai nggak dateng n ngajakin keluar, dia pasti nggak bakalan mandi seharian penuh. Dia cuma bakal mandi kalo mau ke kampus or kalo lagi keringetan banget.

"Hidiiih~. Jijaaay~…" Cewek pink tadi pura-pura nutup hidungnya.

"Nggak usah lebay gitu, deh. Elu sendiri dari tadi juga nggak tau kalo gue belum mandi, kan?"

"Emang, sih." Sakura kembali nurunin tangannya. Itachi emang nggak bau or kucel. "Tapi gue nggak nyangka elo orangnya males mandi. Kalo Kyuubi yang gitu sih gue percaya."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover…" komen Sasori lagi, sambil tetep baca.

"Haha! Kyuubi justru yang paling sering mandi di antara kami. Soalnya tuh orang sering kepanasan n kegerahan, sih. Makanya dia suka mandi supaya lebih seger."

Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu kamar mandi kebuka. Kyuubi keluar sambil ngeringin rambutnya pake handuk. Celana yang tadi dipakenya dipake lagi. Dia biasa ganti baju di kamarnya sendiri. Beda ama Itachi yang pasti selalu bawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi sekalian.

"Udah selesai?" Cowok bermata n berambut hitam tadi pun bangkit n jalan ke halaman belakang, mo ngambil handuk di jemuran.

"Kyuubi versi rambut basah!"

'JEPRET!'

"Dapaaaat!" dapat fotonya.

Kyuubi ngehela nafas keras, matanya melotot ke Sakura yang barusan lagi-lagi ngambil foto dia tanpa ijin. Maunya sih marah, tapi ditahan. Soalnya dia mau buru-buru ngerjain tugas kuliahnya yang musti dikumpulin besok Senin jam sembilan. Cowok ini pun masuk ke kamarnya, ganti baju, trus ngambil laptop n keluar lagi. Kali ini ke ruang tengah. Ruang tengah tempatnya lebih luas ketimbang ruang tamu di depan. Tapi di sini nggak ada meja kursi, cuman karpet ijo berbulu tebal yang membentang hampir di seluruh ruang tsb. Oh ya, ada lemari kayu pendek juga di situ, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah TV. N sebuah printer-scanner di sisi samping bawah.

Kyuubi balik bentar ke ruang tamu buat ngambil ransel n file-file tugasnya. Lalu balik lagi ke ruang tengah.

"Kyuubiii~. Main game, yoook~." Ajak Sakura, bernada. Kayaq nada yang suka diucapin anak kecil yang ngajakin temennya main. Dia ngeliatin tuh cowok dari tembok deket kamar mandi. Kamar mandi letaknya ada di antara ruang tamu n ruang tengah.

Nih cewek emang sering main game fighting ama para penghuni kontrakan ini. Di sini yang paling jago mainin itu adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto yang paling payah. Yah~, cowok yang paling muda di antara mereka itu emang lebih suka mainin permainan tipe outdoor kayaq bola, badminton, etc.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang bakal heran kenapa Sakura, cewek yang nggak tomboy n penuh cinta (terhadap yaoi) ini bisa suka main game fighting yang isinya cuma berantem mulu. Itu karna di game fighting banyak tokoh cowoknya! N dia suka banget kalo ngedenger suara kesakitan or kena pukulnya chara-chara favenya di game-game itu. Apalagi kalo gamenya game Tekken. Fantasy Fujoshinya pasti langsung konslet lagi deh.

Soalnya dia suka yaoi yang tipenya bloody n penuh perlawanan. Mangkanya buat anime n fanfic plus doujin yaoi yang dia sukai tuh adalah tipe yaoi yang rape or non-con. Karna di situ banyak jeritan, tangisan, plus emosi penolakan dari uke-uke yaoi favenya. Dia nggak gitu minat ama yaoi yang isinya cuma romance. Dia jauh lebih suka ngedenger teriakan kesakitan ketimbang desahan 'ahem-ahem' dari subjek yaoinya.

"Lu nggak liat apa gue mo ngerjain tugas Grafis? Musti dikumpulin besok, nih. Udah sana, jangan ganggu." Sahut cowok itu, sambil ngehidupin laptopnya. Sakura manyun, tapi dia masih berdiri di sana. "Shit. Gue lupa nge-cas baterainya tadi pagi." Kyuubi berdecak kesal ngeliat peringatan baterainya yang low n cuma sisa 17 persen. Dia pun berdiri n ngambil casan laptopnya bentar di kamar. Trus balik lagi ke ruang tengah.

Tapi baru aja doi nyolokin ujungnya ke stop kontak, tiba-tiba listrik mati!

"FUCKING SHIIIIIIT!"

Sekarang udah sore menjelang malam. So suasana jadi rada gelap tanpa lampu. Sasori yang acara bacanya terganggu karna lampu mati, akhirnya meriksa kotak automatic circuit breaker yang nempel di ruang tamu tsb. "Hmm…? Nggak ada yang njeglek…" gumamnya, kembali nutup kotak segede buku komik, yang beberapa senti ditempel lebih tinggi darinya tsb. "Kayaqnya matinya emang karna udah giliran, deh." Ucapnya, lumayan keras buat sampe didengar oleh Kyuubi di ruang tengah. Dia lalu ngeliat keluar. Terutama ke arah sela-sela ventilasi rumah tetangga, juga kost-annya yang terletak tepat di seberang. Suasana di situ juga rada gelap. "Mati listrik serempak, nih. Biasanya bakal lama, lho."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Sakura ketawa-ketawa, nunjuk-nunjuk. "Hari ini bener-bener hari sial loe, Kyuuuu!"

"DIAM LOE!"

Tapi yang dibentak tetep nggak berenti ketawa. Kyuubi udah berdiri mau ngejitak dia lagi, tapi suara Uchiha Itachi yang baru keluar kamar habis ngambil baju ganti bikin gerakan doi terhenti. "Kyuubi, jangan pukul cewek." Tegurnya, dengan suara yang nyaris datar. Kalo suaranya udah kayaq gitu, berarti Itachi serius. Cowok bermata merah tadi mendengus kesal, nggak jadi mukul. Sobatnya itu emang jarang marah n biasanya selalu nyantai n tenang. Tapi, kalo beneran marah, Itachi orangnya nyeremin. Bahkan lebih serem dari dia sendiri.

Kyuubi buru-buru ngambil hape dari saku di bagian paha celana selututnya, mo nelpon PLN. Dia punya dua hape, yang lagi dicas n habis pulsa tuh adalah yang paling sering dipake. Itu khusus buat ngobrol ama temen-temennya. Kalo hape yang satunya khusus buat ngomong ke ortu, dosen, n orang-orang 'berbahaya' lainnya.

Setelah petugas di seberang sana ngangkat, dia langsung marah-marah. "Oey, brengsek! Buruan nyalain lagi listrik di perumahan Whitehill terutama di blok A nomer 19!" suruhnya, egois. Dia nggak peduli rumah lain yang mati asal jangan rumah ini.

Suasana sepi seiring dengan Kyuubi yang dengerin petugas PLN ngomong.

"Apa! Koq nggak bisa sih, Oey! Aaaah? Emang lagi giliran? Udah tugas loe? Harap sabar?" Dahi cowok itu jadi berkedut-kedut kesal. "The hell with it! Like I care about your damn job! Just do what I sa-!" Petugas PLN di sana langsung mutusin pembicaraan. Matiin. Mungkin kesel karna orang yang nelpon pake ngebentak-bentak kasar. Kyuubi kembali nelpon PLN. Tapi nggak diangkat. Dia nyoba dua kali lagi, tetep nggak dijawab. "Djancuuuk~…" Ada perasaan yang kuat buat ngebanting hape tsb, tapi doi tetep menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Elu juga salah sih ngomongnya nggak sopan gitu." Ucap Itachi, yang entah kapan sekarang udah ada di sebelahnya. "Duh, gimana nih Taaaach…" Kyuubi mulai ngeluh lagi. "Gue cuma punya sisa waktu malam ini. Padahal besok pagi kan udah musti dikumpulin? Kalo nggak, gue nggak bakal lulus matkul Psikologi Grafis…" katanya, melas. Itachi menunduk menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, tanpa berpaling dari wajah Kyuubi yang merana.

"Hm?"

"Apa ekspresi ini yang loe sebut sebagai ekspresi seorang uke?" tanyanya, seraya menjepit dagu cowok tadi pake jempol n sisi telunjuknya. Trus ngarahin muka itu ke sang Fujoshi. Meski bukan termasuk pecinta yaoi, doi tau beberapa istilah yaoi dari temen Fujonya tsb.

"…" Kyuubi berkedip. _Uke? Kayaqnya gue pernah denger. Apa, ya?_. Dia lupa artinya. "Wah, sayang… gue nggak sempet ngeliat, tuuuh." Sakura jadi kecewa, padahal dia tadi udah siap-siap ngaktifin kamera.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Baru inget ama arti dari kata uke.

"Sialan loe, Tach! Sobat loe lagi di ujung tanduk gini elonya masih sempet-sempetnya becanda!" tepisnya, marah. "Gue nggak mau lagi temenan ama loe!" katanya, buang muka. Itachi ketawa n menepuk kedua bahunya, minta maaf. "Jangan gitu dong, Kyub. Gue bantuin loe ngerjain tugas, deh."

"Really?"

"Really." Uchiha tadi mengangguk satu kali. Dia sih udah selesai ngerjainnya sejak dua hari setelah tugas tsb diberikan ama dosen. Sebenernya buat tugas Psikologi Grafis ini waktu yang dikasih tuh satu minggu. Lumayan panjang. Tapi Kyuubi suka menunda-nunda n selalu ngerjain tugas sehari sebelum hari pengumpulan. Ujung-ujungnya dia selalu kelabakan kayaq gini, deh.

Kedua bola mata merah cowok di hadapannya kembali berbinar-binar, kemarahannya langsung sirna. "Elu emang bener-bener sobat terbaik gueeeee!" Kyuubi langsung meluk badan Itachi, keras. Meski rada sakit, Itachi yang udah biasa cuma senyum n bales meluk sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung temennya itu.

"Hint yaoiiii!"

'JEPRET!'

"Bukan, bego!"

Kyuubi n Sakura kembali perang mulut. Sementara itu Itachi mendekati Kurenai n minta maaf kalo sekarang ternyata dia nggak bisa jalan-jalan karna mo ngebantuin temennya ngerjain tugas. Kurenai paham itu n tersenyum. Sama sekali nggak marah.

"Uhh… sorry, Tach." Ucap Kyuubi pelan, gitu sobatnya itu duduk di sebelahnya sambil ngebawa laptopnya sendiri. "Gue jadi ngeganggu acara minggu malam loe berdua." Katanya, ngerasa bersalah juga. "It's okay." Itachi ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang kemerahan tsb sejenak, senyum. "Lagian gue juga seneng karna nggak jadi mandi." Tambahnya. Kyuubi nyengir. Hal ini kejadian sebelum Uchiha itu masuk kamar mandi, sih.

"Dasar gembel…" Cowok bermata merah tadi ninju bahu temen terdekatnya itu, pelan. "Kalo gitu elo sobatnya gembel…" Itachi bales ngeninju. Mereka berdua pun cengar-cengir.

Sakura mengabadikan hal itu lewat kamera hapenya. Kali ini dalam silent-mode. Tanpa suara. "Kenapa yaaaa… adegan friendship antar cowok tuh selalu terlihat kayaq adegan yaoi di mata gueee?" tanyanya, ngomong sendiri. "Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah, nih. Eheheheh~."

"Kalo elo emang bener-bener ngerasa bersalah, elo nggak bakalan ketawa kayaq gitu." Celetuk Sasori di ruang tamu, masih berusaha baca komik meski penerangan mulai berkurang. Walau lagi baca, dia denger aja ama apa yang dibilang Sakura.

"Oh iya. Sisa baterai gue kurang buat 1 jam lagi. Tadi pagi gue sempet ngebuka ini tanpa di-cas pas ngasih contoh tugas lama gue ke Sakura."

"Waah? Kalo cuma segitu mah mana cukup sampe semua tugas gue selesai?"

"Mo gue pinjamin punya gue? Kebetulan masih ada sisa baterai sekitar 60% habis ngerjain tugas n main game tadi." Tawar si cewek pink yang masih nggak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Boleh deh."

Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang balik ke ruang tamu buat ngambil benda tsb, datanglah dua penghuni lain yang sejak tadi siang keluar.

"Tadaimaaaa!" seru seorang cowok blonde jabrik, ceria. "Waaah? Ternyata emang mati lampu, ya? Pantesan lampu jalan di perumahan nggak ada yang hidup jam segini." Cowok lain yang sebaya n bareng dengannya cuma diam sambil siap-siap lepas sepatu. Mereka adalah Naruto n Sasuke. Dua mahasiswa baru di jurusan Matematika ini tadinya lagi main futsal bareng ama temen-temen mereka yang lain.

"Aaah! Kebetulan!" Kyuubi berdiri n menghampiri mereka. "Naruto, Chicken-ass. Gue pinjem laptop loe berdua, dong. Udah di full-charge, kan? Penting nih buat tugas gue." Pintanya, lebih bernada perintah. Naruto yang paling jarang ngegunain laptopnya sih oke-oke aja. Sementara Sasuke… laptop adalah barang kesayangannya nomer satu di mana dia selalu memakainya buat ngerjain tugas, dengerin musik, main game, nyimpen foto, nulis jurnal harian (bukan diary, lho. Tapi 'jurnal' ^^), etc. Isinya juga banyak di-password ama dia, baik document-document maupun folder-folder tertentu.

"Bisa nggak sih elo stop manggil gue gitu?" ucap Sasuke seraya naroh sepatunya di rak sepatu balik pintu. "Kalo elo stop make hair-style ala chicken-ass itu sih mungkin gue bakal berenti." Sahut Kyuubi, ngeledek. Dia ngejulukin Sasuke dengan sebutan itu karna model rambut tuh anak emang mirip ama chicken ass, alias pantat ayam. Dulu Sasuke sempet ngerubah hair-stylenya jadi tanpa jabrik di bagian belakang. Ujung-ujungan malah dibilang mirip ama campuran Itachi (kakaknya) n Sai (sepupunya). N beberapa hari setelahnya, rambut itu balik sendiri ke bentuk semula. Kayaqnya itu emang udah bentuk alaminya.

Sasuke muterin bola mata n ngehela nafas. Males debat ama Kyuubi. "Sasuke, pinjam ya? Penting nih." Tambah Itachi, yang kini juga berdiri di belakang temennya tadi. Uchiha bungsu tsb ngelirik kakaknya bentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Jarang banget Itachi minta tolong ke dia.

Sementara Sasuke n Naruto masuk kamar masing-masing buat ngambil benda itu, Kyuubi n Itachi balik ke ruang tengah. Di mana Sakura baru aja nyalain laptopnya sendiri yang tadi sempet dimatiin. Dua anak Matematika tadi pun ikutan ngumpul n ngehidupin punya mereka sendiri. Kalo si Sasuke sekalian ngetik password masuk adminnya. Soalnya punya dia emang full diprotect. "Inget, ya? Jangan coba-coba buka yang lain selain Microsoft word." Katanya, ngarahin black-laptopnya ke Kyuubi. Meski semuanya nyaris diprotect, dia tetep aja was-was.

"Duh, iya-iyaaa. Gue juga nggak minat ama rahasia loe ini." Sahut kakak dari Naruto tsb, nyantai. "Palingan loe nyembunyiin foto-foto porno di salah satu folder loe."

"Gue nggak ada nyimpan foto porno!"

Kyuubi cuek aja n beralih ke Sakura, di mana desktop cewek tsb menampilkan sebuah wallpaper yaoi. N yang paling bikin doi mangap adalah wallpaper itu merupakan foto dia n Itachi… lagi kissing! Dengan background beberapa bangunan runtuh, puluhan tancapan pedang di belakang, beberapa daun kering beterbangan, sinar rembulan, serta ceceran darah.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL!"

Sakura cekikikan, nahan tawa. Itachi sih tadi udah sempet liat, so nggak kaget. Sedangkan Sasuke dahinya berkerut, matanya memicing. Kalo Naruto? Dia terkesiap, nggaK nyangka. Cowok blonde ini lalu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan horror. "K-K-Kyuu… j-jadi elo beneran homo?" tanyanya dengan muka kayaq orang kaget, kecewa, nggak percaya, n mau nangis.

"Baka! Ini photoshop tau! Liat yang bener, mana pernah gue luka-luka kayaq gitu! Lagian gue ama dia juga nggak pernah ciuman!"

"Hmm…" Sasori yang ngejongkok di sebelah sobat ceweknya menatap wallpaper tsb dengan serius. "Sakura, backgroundnya terlalu tajam buat gambar objek foto utamanya yang rada blur di depannya. Elo pasti maksain ukuran foto aslinya yang kecil supaya dijadiin gede, kan? Liat, ada bagian yang keliatan 'pecah' karenanya." Ucap Sasori sambil nunjuk ke bagian pipi Itachi n Kyuubi di sana, serius. Dia suka ngephotoshop sih. Cowok ini juga suka bikin wallpaper-wallpaper dari foto, anime, n game sendiri. Bisa dibilang kemampuan photoshopnya lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

Sasori nggak peduli ama objek foto yang rada shounai, dia terus ngomong apa adanya. "Mustinya loe perlembut background layer itu dikit. Gue rasa satu kali lu blur aja juga cukup. Oh, kontrasnya juga lebih disesuaikan lagi. Perhatiin arah bayangannya juga. Warna kulit wajah mereka masih keliatan beda ama warna badannya. Sesuaikan lagi. Pake eyedropper tool di warna yang mau loe jadiin dasar."

Badan yang dipakai Sakura buat badan ItaKyuu di sana emang bukan badan asli mereka. Dia ngambil dari gambar foto lain. ItaKyuu yang asli sih pake baju. Kalo yang ini enggak terlalu. Maksudnya, di foto itu mereka pake baju yang udah sobek-sobek kayaq kena sabetan pedang dengan beberapa noda darah di sekitar luka. Yaah~, walau yang terlihat cuma sebatas dada, sih.

"Gue rasa lebih bagus lagi kalo elo juga nambahin noda darah di sekitar wajah mereka, supaya kesannya lebih real. Wallpaper ini kan nyeritain kalo dua subjek yang ada baru aja ngelakuin pertarungan hebat? Ganjil kalo muka mereka tetep bersih sedangkan badan mereka penuh luka. Elo punya Blood-brushes, kan?"

"Iya. Punya." Sakura manggut-manggut, serius ngedengerin.

"Gunain itu. Lalu... karna backgroundnya malam hari n letak subjek wallpaper ada di sini…" tuding Sasori, ke letak foto Itakyuu yang membelakangi sinar rembulan. "… tambahin inner-shadow ke mereka. Di bagian ini juga masih keliatan kurang menyatu." Lanjut Sasori, ke bagian leher. "Di-smudge tool dikit aja gue rasa beres. Gue saranin supaya ukuran gambar fotonya diperkecil lagi. Sedikit juga nggak papa. Soal pecah itu ntar bisa ditutupin lagi ama Gaussian blur. Jangan lupa diconvert dulu semua layernya. Habis itu di-duplicate satu kali. Pake gaussiannya sekitar radius 2, 5 pixel aja. Trus opacitynya turunin sampe kira-kira 50 % ke bawah. Jangan lebih, ntar terlalu kabur jadinya."

"Hoo? Iya, iya. Oke-oke." Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk, berusaha mengingatnya. SasuNaru sweatdrop. Sedangkan Kyuubi? "Ooooey, lu niat ngasih pinjem nggak seeeeh?" tanyanya dengan suara angker, nahan marah n malu karna foto wallpaper manipulasi tsb.

"Oups. Sorry." Cewek pink tadi cengar-cengir n nyerahin laptopnya, sementara Sasori ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"Sakura, Sasori. Gimana kalo loe berdua juga bantu kami ngerjain ini?" usul Itachi, di deket mereka. "Eh? tapi kami belum dapat matkul Psikologi Grafis, lho. So kami nggak ngerti." Sahut cewek tsb, ngeliat ke temen terdekatnya di samping yang juga manggut.

"Loe berdua bantu ngetik aja. Biar kami yang baca apa yang musti diketik ntar. Lagian, kalian kan bisa sekalian belajar duluan kalo ntar dapat matkul ini?"

"Heeeeh? Oke juga tuh." SakuSaso pun setuju. "Gue juga bakal bantu, deh. Dengan begitu jadi lebih cepat selesai, kan?" tawar Kurenai, ikutan kumpul di sana. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. Ada lima buah laptop, empat orang mahasiswa Psikologi, plus satu orang Asdos di sini. Dia jadi yakin bakal nyelesaiin ini semua dengan cepat.

"Thanks, guys! I love you all!" serunya, semangat.

"Makanya, lain kali ngerjain tugas tuh jangan di ujung-ujung hari sebelum pengumpulan…" (Itachi)

"Gue lebih seneng kalo tadi loe bilang 'I love you, Itachi'." (Sakura)

"Aaah! Diam loe berdua!" (Kyuubi)

Yang lainnya pun pada ketawa sebelum mulai ngerjain.

"Sakura, loe bikin table buat Grafis BAUM dulu. Sasori, elo yang DAP. Biar gue yang kerjain HTP. Buat kolom kesan/detail, deskripsi, n indikasi. Liat, contoh tablenya kayaq gini." Itachi mulai ngasih instruksi n nunjukin table yang udah dia buat dari tugasnya sendiri yang udah doi kerjain beberapa hari lalu. Tugas Psikologi tuh umumnya selalu make subjek yang beda tiap-tiap orang or kelompok, mangkanya itu isinya pasti juga beda n mustahil buat copy-paste semua alias contekan dari orang/kelompok lain.

"Kyub, karna elo yang ngelakuin assessment awal ama subjeknya, so elo kerjain bagian anamnesa n observasinya. " katanya, ke Kyuubi. "Heeeh? Observasiiii?" Itu adalah bagian yang paling dibenci ama Kyuubi. N itu adalah matkul dia yang nilainya paling jelek setelah Psikologi Statistik, Psikometri, n Penyusunan Skala & Tes Psikologi.

"Gue nggak mungkin bisa ngerjain itu karna gue kan nggak ketemu ama subjek loe waktu elo ngetes dia? Udahlah, nggak usah ngeluh. Elo mo cepet selesai, nggak?"

"Gezz… iya-iyaaa!" Uzumaki sulung itu ngacak-ngacak rambutnya, panik. "Tapi... gue lupa, nih. Gue ngarang indah aja deh."

"Hoy, nggak boleh." Itachi menampar pelan belakang punggung sobatnya itu. "Inget-inget yang bener."

"Kalo gitu gue bantu analisis BAUM n DAPnya." Kata Kurenai, ngegeser duduknya ke antara Sakura n Sasori. "Satu sisa laptop yang ada pake aja buat siapapun yang baterainya ngedrop duluan." Pacarnya mengangguk. "Tolong, ya?" Dia pun mulai ngerjain bagiannya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke n Naruto terasingkan berdua di belakang 5 orang mahasiswa Psikologi tsb. Well, Psikologi emang bukan bidang mereka, so mereka emang nggak bisa bantu apa-apa.

"Wah, gambarnya nggak keliatan terlalu jelas." Ucap Kurenai sambil berusaha ngeliat 2 lembar gambar pohon n manusia di tangannya. Itachi juga memicingkan mata ke arah selembar gambar rumah, pohon, n manusia yang juga digambar ama subjek warianya Kyuubi tadi siang. Sekarang hari emang udah mulai gelap. Sekitar jam 6an WIB gitu deh.

"Kalian punya lampu emergency, nggak?" tanya Sakura, yang baru selesai ngetik hal-hal dasar. Cewek ini ngetiknya cepet banget. Coz jari-jarinya udah lihai karna kebanyakan dipake alias dilatih pas ngetik fanfic n ngegame.

Dua anak MTK yang ditanya angkat bahu. "Nggak. Kami cuma punya senter n lilin." Sahut Naruto. "Mau pake?"

"Hmm, itu masih kurang. Kalo gitu biar gue ambil bentar ke rumah deh." Katanya, beranjak berdiri.

"Eh? Emangnya nggak masalah?"

"Nggak papa, koq. Toh di rumah gue cuman sendirian. Lebih berguna kalo dipake di sini, kan?" Sambung Sakura, masang jaket kecil kuning yang dia gantung di kursi ruang tamu. "Di sana tuh lampu juga nggak dipake." Kalo malam-malam mati lampu, biasanya sih dia langsung tidur aja. "Tapi… anterin, dong." Katanya. "Gelap, nih. Serem, tau." Matanya mengarah ke SasuNaru dengan pandangan memohon. Saat ini cuma dua anak itu yang lagi free.

"Iya deh." Itachi noleh sang adek di belakang. "Sas, anterin tuh. Pake motor loe aja. Biar cepet n ada lampunya." Sasuke berdecak kesel, lagi capek habis main bola sih. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya nggak nolak juga.

"Naruto, elo juga keluar sana. Beliin lalapan buat makan malam kami." Kyuubi ikutan nyuruh. Lalapan yang letaknya di depan perumahan Whitehill ini adalah favorit mereka. Selain murah, rasanya juga enak."Eeeh? Kenapa nggak nitip Sasuke n Sakura-san aja sekalian?" keluh Naruto, dia juga kecapekan.

"Shut up. Beli lalapan buat orang sebanyak ini tuh lama, tau. Tenaga Fujoshinting diperluin di sini. N lebih gampang kalo elo juga pergi buat ngebantu Chicken-ass ngebawain makanannya nanti. So, dari sini lu berangkat bertiga. Anterin si Fujo dulu ke rumahnya di blok sebelah, tunggu dia bentar buat ngambil lampu emergency. Terus anterin lagi dia ke sini. Habis tuh baru kalian berangkat beli makan."

"Bolak-balik, dong?"

"Ember." Sahut Kakaknya itu, cuek. Trus kembali ngetik. Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya n ngehela nafas. "Kalo gitu kumpulin duit buat beli lalapannya dulu, baru kami berangkat." Tagihnya. Kyuubi menggerutu sebelum bangkit. Mau ngambil duitnya di dompet, di kamar. Itachi n yang lainnya juga gitu.

Tapi sebelum mereka semua bergerak terlalu jauh dari posisi masing-masing, Sakura langsung kembali bersuara. "Nggak usah. Biar gue yang traktir." Katanya, nyerahin selembar duit seratus ribuan dari dompet ke Naruto. "Sekalian beli buat loe n Sasuke-kun juga." Di antara mereka, emang Sakuralah yang paling kaya. Eerrh, orang tuanya sih yang kaya, bukan dianya. Cewek ini juga pernah berkali-kali nraktir mereka sebelumnya.

"Sip! Kalo gitu gue nggak usah malu-malu lagi." Kyuubi beryes-yes ria. "Naruto, gue nitip lalapan lele, ayam, ama ati! Masing-masing pake tahu, 3 bungkus! Sekalian buat jatah besok!" serunya, ngacungin jari. "Kyuu! Itu sih namanya nggak tau malu!" seru Naruto dengan dahi berkedut. Sakura ketawa-ketawa aja n bilang nggak masalah.

"Gue lalapan mujair plus tempe." (Itachi)

"Gue lalapan ati, ama tahu. Sambelnya minta yang banyak." (Sasori)

"Gue lalapan ayam, yang dada ya? Nggak usah pake tahu or tempe. Minta banyakin timunnya aja. Nasinya setengah porsi." (Kurenai)

"Nasi gue juga setengah porsi, Naruto-kun. Ikannya mujair aja." (Sakura)

"Tu-tunggu. Pelan-pelan dong." Naruto buru-buru nyatat pesanan mereka satu-satu di hapenya.

.

.

.

Kira-kira jam stengah 10an, tugas Kyuubi akhirnya selesai sudah. Tinggal di-print doang besok pagi kalo listrik udah nyala.

Habis makan, mereka semua pada terkapar di ruang tengah. Kecuali Kurenai n Itachi. Sasuke n Naruto sih udah pada ketiduran di kamar masing-masing. Tadi mereka makan duluan, habis itu ngambilin minum buat para mahasiswa Psiko di situ, baru setelahnya langsung tidur.

"Hey, Sakura…" Sasori yang terbaring di sebelahnya nepuk-nepuk pipi cewek tsb, pelan. "Jangan sampe ketiduran. Elo kan cewek? Nggak baik malam-malam ada di kontrakan cowok. Ayo pulang sana."

"Mrrrhhh~, ngantuuuuk~…" ucap cewek tsb, males. Dia pun tiduran miring, membelakangi tuh cowok. "Saakuuraa~...!" Cowok berambut merah tadi jadi sebel n ngeguncang-guncangin sisi badannya supaya bangun.

Itachi yang habis pasang jaket black n white favenya segera nganterin sang pacar pulang. Kurenai tinggal di kostan putri yang letaknya kebetulan cuma beberapa blok dari sini. Tapi lebih jauh dari rumahnya Sakura, sih. Jam malamnya kostan itu jam 10. Jadi kalo pulang sekarang masih sempat.

Sementara itu Sasori terpaksa menggendong Sakura di punggungnya, mo nganterin pulang juga.

Sedangkan Kyuubi udah bener-bener ketiduran blas. Badannya melingkur ke samping nyaris bunder kayaq kucing or rubah tidur. Begitu selesai nganterin Kure, Itachi ngangkat tubuh Kyuubi yang lebih ringan darinya itu buat dipindahin ke kamar. Habis itu dia keluar n ngeberesin bekas-bekas file n laptop-laptop yang berantakan diletakkin sembarangan. Setelah semuanya rapi, pintu n jendela udah dikunci, dia pun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Tidur.

.

.

.

**~Omake~**

Keesokan paginya, jam 9.

"Silakan tugasnya dikumpulkan di sini. Jangan lupa kasih tanda tangan di lembar absen." Ucap seorang asisten dosen matkul Psikologi Grafis di balik di kursinya. Di mejanya udah terkumpul banyak makalah-makalah tugas dari para mahasiswa lain.

Asisten dosen yang baru itu bikin Kyuubi mangap.

Why?

Coz, asdos Grafis baru itu adalah Gaara!

Gaara, mahasiswa cerdas yang waktu kecil sering lompat-lompat kelas, seorang cowok berambut merah, dengan tanda Ai di jidat kiri, n juga merupakan sepupunya Sasori itu adalah temen mainnya Naruto n dia waktu kecil. Mereka berasal dari kota yang sama n sempat jadi tetanggaan. Karna Gaara anak yang pinter, so meski usianya sebaya ama Naruto n Sasuke, tuh cowok sekarang udah ada di tingkat yang sama dengan Itachi n Kyuubi. Oh ya, waktu kecil si Gaara ini sering dibully ama Kyuubi.

"Sis-com?" Itu panggilan khusus sang Uzumaki sulung ke dia gara-gara tuh anak dulunya sister-complex, yang kelewat protective ama Temari -kakak ceweknya. "Elo Asdos Grafis?"

"Apa ada masalah?" sahut Ai-boy itu, ngebetulin letak kacamata berbingkai hitam yang doi pake. Gaara kalo pake kacamata or enggak nyaris nggak ada bedanya. Soalnya tuh anak selalu punya lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya dari dulu, sih. "Uchiha-san. Kenapa loe menolak tawaran buat jadi asistennya Konan-sensei?" tanyanya, beralih ke Itachi yang berdiri di sisi belakang kiri Kyuubi.

"Sorry. Gue nggak suka terlalu sibuk~…" jawab Uchiha tadi, senyum. Di kampus Konoha ini, asisten itu bisa ditunjuk dari dosen sendiri or bisa juga dari para mahasiswa yang emang mendaftar pengen jadi asisten. Tentu aja dengan syarat-syarat khusus. Terutama syarat nilai matkul yang nggak boleh ada C n lebih mengutamakan A. Lumayan banyak mahasiswa yang pengen jadi asisten dosen. Soalnya selain bisa nambah nilai n pengalaman, juga ada bayarannya sih.

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang-bilang kalo elo yang jadi Asdos Grafis, sih!" protes Kyuubi, menggebrak meja ruang lab Psikologi tsb. "Memangnya gue harus lapor mulu ke elo soal apa pun?" tanya Gaara, stoic.

"Harus!" jawab cowok bermata merah tadi, langsung. "Soalnya elo tuh pesuruh gue! Pelayan gue dari dulu! Elo tau itu, kan!"

"Lupakan soal masa kecil yang nggak membahagiakan itu. Gue udah berubah. Gue nggak mau lagi disuruh-suruh seenaknya."

"Hooo? Great. Elo udah mulai berani ngelawan gue. Baguus." Kyuubi mulai ngegemeretakkin jari-jarinya sambil menyeringai, angker. Gaara nelen ludah ngeliat itu. Sebenernya sih dia masih ngerasa rada trauma ama nih orang.

"Udahlah Kyuubi." Itachi menepuk bahunya bentar n ngumpulin tugasnya di meja. Trus tanda tangan absensi. Setelah Kyuubi juga ngelakuin hal yang sama, cowok tadi langsung menariknya buat sarapan di warung belakang kampus. Nyuekin protesan sobatnya itu yang masih mau 'ngobrol' ama Gaara.

.

-Selesai-

.

* * *

><p>KP: Soal 'enaknya' jadi cewek daripada cowok di atas tuh kuambil dari artikelnya Bang Masrukhin (Abang ato Mbak, ya?) di KumpulBlogger dot com, dengan sedikit tambahan, pengurangan, n perubahan kalimat. ^^<p>

Oh ya. Buat yang nge-PM aku, jangan lupa nge-enable PM kalian. Sebelumnya ada tuh dua orang yang nge-PM aku tapi nggak bisa kubalas karna mereka ngedisable PM (padahal aku udah nulis jawabanyaaaa~!). Well, udah lama sih sebenernya. Mumpung sekarang ingat, so kutulis aja.

N fic ini cuma oneshot. Nggak bakal ada 'balasan review' di bawahnya. So kalo ada pertanyaan penting, terutama yang anonym, sebaiknya lewat email aja (alamat emailnya liat di profileku). Or PM buat yang punya account di sini. Oke? Oke deh.

Akhirnya aku udah bisa nulis Sasuke lagi di sini. Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan dia. (walau di sini perannya cuma kecil)

Kalo dulu aku nambal ban tuh cuma delapan ribu, sih. Murah, ya? Heheh. Capek lho nyeretnya. Itu motor biasa. Nggak tau kalo motor berat macam ninja.

Sorry ya buat temen2 yaoi-freak karna di fic ini ada unsur straightnya. Soalnya fic ini terpengaruh kuat ama kejadian harian sih... di lingkunganku emang nggak ada pasangan gay terang-terangan. Kalo sembunyi2an sih ada. Cowok yg suka ngasih hint yaoi juga ada. Temenku ada yg gitu tuh. Merek asyik, deh! ^^

Ja!


End file.
